


Almost Too Late

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It’s Dean’s own choice. He has destroyed his one chance at happiness, and he’s done so willingly. The only thing left to do is wait for Cas to leave.





	

**Eight years ago.**

“I don’t understand.“

“There is nothing to understand. I release you from your promise, in the firm belief that we will both be happier for it.”

The silence that falls between them is no longer the comfortable one they used to share almost immediately after meeting.

It’s Dean’s own choice. He has destroyed his one chance at happiness, and he’s done so willingly. The only thing left to do is wait for Cas to leave.

He does.                                        

“I have no other choice but to accept your decision, Mr. Winchester.”

 _Mr. Winchester_ after three months of only ever being _Dean_ in their private conversations, lost in a world of their own.

He’s never been so comfortable around anyone before except for Sam, and he never will be again.

Cas – Captain Novak will be fine. There will be a mate in his future, children.

Dean has given up all hope. He was aware of that when he made his decision, and he knows it now, drinking the captain in one last time before he never sees him again.

Bobby was right. Dad is not going to give them anything. If he were to mate against his father’s inclinations, not only would they be left without a penny; but Captain Novak would be without the slightest hope for help in his profession, the one he loves and wishes to continue to pursue.

Dean just made it possible.

He’ll heal – he’ll find someone who’s allowed to love him, to make him happy.

Dean will be where he’s always been – here. He’ll be here and he’ll be there for his family, and it will all he can ever have.

He’ll never forget the last six months.

But maybe, he thinks as he watches the captain leave, he can forget how much he wants to go with him.

**Now**

He shakes his head.

“These numbers don’t add up, Bobby.”

It’s not even his plan that he’s going over; his idea how they were going to get rid of their debts consisted of far more restrictions; he was even going to sell his horse.

It would have made them even in five years; with Bobby’s more moderate list it will take at least seven.

“We both know your father wasn’t going to accept your    , boy” he says. Dean sighs.

It’s true. Dad never pays much attention to him, and he never listens.

“He’s determined to “live as a gentleman should”” he quotes his father.

“If this goes on...” Bobby answers slowly. “You’ll have to leave Lawrence.”

The pain he feels surprises him. Yes, Lawrence is his home, and he’s thoroughly attached to his friends and neighbours; but once upon a time, eight years ago, he would have had little qualms about leaving it behind –

He doesn’t allow himself to dwell on those memories often, especially not when he’s with Bobby.

Not when he was his sole friend and advisor when he was contemplating ending the engagement. He was for breaking it off.

He doesn’t blame him; it was his decision in the end; they were young, foolishly in love, had little to not money between them –

But sometimes, dwelling on thoughts he shouldn’t have, he has wondered if perhaps he would be happier if he had never given Castiel up.

But that is unimportant. What’s important is that Dad cuts back on the expenses; if their debts grow use, they could end up losing Kripke Hall.

Cutting Sam’s school money, when he has finally been allowed to go to London and study law, is out of the question. But if they could just let go of the carriages and (much to Dean’s regret) horses and a few servants...

His father rejects every single proposal he makes in the next few weeks; not even Bobby’s attempts bear fruit.

It’s inevitable. They’ll have to find tenants for Kripke Hall.

At first, Dean is too preoccupied with visiting their neighbours to carefully distribute the news, wrapping presents for the servants they have to leave behind, and writing letters to Sammy, since Dad has thankfully decided that they will rent a flat in London – on the “good side”, of course – to wonder who will rent their home; but once he hears the name, he is glad that Ellen Harvelle has invited him to a visit of a few weeks before he joins his father in London. He’ll be several miles from Kripke Hall when –

Gabriel Novak, Castiel’s brother, moves in.

Dean never met him. Only Dad and Bobby ever knew of his and Captain Novak’s short engagement. Sam was away at school at the time, and with them being young and convinced they had all the time in the world, neither of them was in a hurry to announce they would be mated.

He rejoices in the knowledge, even when it’s unlikely he will ever be introduced to Mr. Novak.

As it turns out, he has even worse luck than that.

Because while he is very well aware that Ellen lost her younger child – a boy named Ash – when he was young, after he was sent to the sea – he never learned that he sailed under Captain Novak during his last cruise, and that therefore Ellen is eager to make said captain’s acquaintance, especially because he is supposed to visit his brother soon.

Dean prays he will be gone by the time he arrives, but of course he has no such luck.

The moment he hears Captain Novak announced is one of the worst of his life. He’s at least managed to let Ellen and Jo know that they have met, so they won’t be introduced; but the short, cold bow he receives is all he can ever hope for.

They can never even be acquainted; his eyes will only meet Dean’s by accident; and he’ll be forced –

He is forced to watch Captain Novak court one of Ellen’s young neighbours, Meg Musgrave.

Dean goes by mostly ignored. He expected to be; but even so, he’d rather not be forced to listen to some conversations.

One night at dinner Captain Novak offhandedly mentions how much he values solid principles, especially against opposition, and Dean can’t help but feel that it is directed at him.

Of course he would think that. He didn’t explain himself – not that Cas would have allowed him to -

It’s all over. It has been for a long time.

His heart just has trouble catching on.

Captain Novak and Miss Musgrave are quite obviously on their way to get engaged. She’s beautiful, she’ll make him happy. She’ll give him something Dean never thought he could – a family.

And so their courting continues under Dean’s watchful eyes and broken heart, until the day of the accident.

They are out riding. Dean hasn’t been on a horse since he left Kripke Hall, and he’s enjoying himself as much as he can, Cas’ and Meg’s laughter notwithstanding.

Suddenly, however they seem to be quarrelling about something –

“Miss Musgrave, you can’t take that risk. It’s too high – “

“I am an excellent horsewoman.”

“I don’t doubt that, but – “

Oh God, is she talking about the creek not even Dean dares to jump over? He hastens to Cas’ aid.

“Miss Musgrave, I have visited here quite frequently, and I assure you that – “

“No one is interested in your opinion, Mr. Winchester” she admonishes him; he flinches and reigns in his horse.

He doesn’t look at Cas, even though he knows he’s looking at him.

Miss Musgrave tries the jump, despite Captain Novak’s protests, but she doesn’t make it. The horse falls down, her shriek is cut short –

Dean reacts before the captain. He’s at her side in an instant, his horse secured at a nearby tree.

“The horse is dead, but she’s briefing. We need assistance.”

Cas is still sitting on his horse, frozen –

“Cas!” he snaps. “I can only do so much, fetch a doctor!”

He unfreezes and does.

Meg is not out of danger by nightfall by any means, but it seems that Dean prevented the worst. He’s being hailed as the hero of the neighbourhood; even Cas compliments him.

He averts his eyes and tells himself he’s happy for them.

Soon afterwards, he says goodbye to the Harvelles and joins his brother and father in London. Dad doesn’t seem to have missed him much, but Sam’s ecstatic to see him.

It is enough.

Soon afterwards, Dad introduces Lord Crowley to him. To what end, Dean is quick to guess.

Apparently, for some reason, he is appealing to the older alpha. If he were to mate him, he would ensure they could get Kripke Hall back –

Sam asks him one evening, after another dinner during which Crowley did what he considers “courting” mostly by telling Dean about his day and expecting nothing in return, if he could ever be happy as his mate.

Dean, the dutiful omega, says yes because he made a decision eight years ago, and it meant dedicating himself to his family.

Crowley hasn’t proposed yet.

He hasn’t heard from Ellen or Jo yet, which is explained when he stumbles across them in the street; he’s quickly informed that “since Miss Musgrave has no mother to look after her” Ellen decided to help her look for her mating clothes.

He prays he doesn’t look as weak as he suddenly feels.

“I am glad to hear she’s better.”

“Oh yes, although we were surprised she became engaged to the doctor instead of Captain Novak.”

“What?” he asks, utterly confused.

Cas is –

Cas is free?

“He took it well” Ellen assures him. “He talked about going to London”.

Her eyes sparkle, making him instantly suspicious.

He excuses himself as quickly as he can.

It doesn’t matter, he tells himself, even if by some miracle –

He’s going to be mated soon.

Captain Novak comes indeed to London, and suddenly he’s everywhere.

As a war hero, Dean’s father is glad to claim his acquaintance, and he calls on them, has dinner with them, is even invited to their balls.

And every time, it seems like he’s talking more to Dean again, like in the old times. He even displays –

No, he can’t be jealous of Crowley. That would mean –

No. Dean made his decision eight years ago. Too much time has passed. Cas is just thankful because he saved Meg’s life, because that is the sort of person he is.

Dean spends the afternoon before a dinner Dad wants to give (and to which he has surprisingly invited Captain Novak) at the Harvelles, Bobby in attendance as well.

It’s his last afternoon as a free man. He has every reason to think Lord Crowley will propose tonight.

He can do this.

He has to.

Captain Novak calls unexpectedly. Dean busies himself with needlework, but even so, he cannot help but notice the letter the captain lets drop as he looks over what he’s done so far to compliment Dean and say goodbye.

What can be the meaning of this? It can’t –

He peruses the letter quickly when Cas is gone, trying to appear disinterested.

_I cannot be silent. I must speak or my heart should burst._

_Can you doubt that you alone are what brought me to London? That the second I realized my biggest mistake, which I pray to God I can still rectify, I hastened to be where you are, so our hearts might at least beat in the same city?_

_I have –_

_Eight years ago, you almost broke my heart; and with a soul that is as much your own as it was then, I offer my hand to you again, to be yours until the end._

_I am waiting for you in the street. One glance will be enough to tell me whether I enter your father’s house tonight or never._

“I – I need to go” he announces, carefully putting the letter away, “I need some fresh air.”

The wave of concern almost overwhelms him; both Ellen and Jo want to go with him, but Bobby of all people –

There’s knowledge in his eyes as he tells Dean to go ahead.

He makes his best efforts not to run; his eyes dart up and down the street, in case –

There he is, standing on the other side –

Dean looks.

His look is answered with another, equally open and honest one –

Capt – _Cas_ crosses the street.

And, although in the middle of the day, in the busiest part of town, they feel like they’re the only people in the world.

**Six months later**

“Here, Samandriel.”

The newest addition to Cas’ crew takes the blankets Dean hands him with a blush.

He grins. None of the younger alphas dare to look him in the face.

Not that it matters, as his eyes search for his mate. He’s standing at the helm, of course.

Dean joins him. Cas reaches out and kisses his hand.

“Let’s see the world together, my love”.


End file.
